A Mission to Change Direction
by DrarryLover4Ever
Summary: Harry and Draco are on a mission to stop an uprising in Germany. Their cover? They are a newly married couple on their honeymoon. Their mission: infiltrate the uprisers. Simple, right? Not so much when Harry and Draco are involved.


**A/N: So I posted a chapter for another one of my stories and stated I had more time to work on it, well... it turns out, I got another idea :). I have been working on this one for a bit and I really enjoy it! It's quite long, but excellent :) Also, I did my first prompt from hdsmoochfest on live journal and I will post that as soon as I can post it :) I hope you enjoy this story as much as I do!**

Harry knocked on the door to his commander's office. He had been summoned early that morning which made him rather grumpy. He normally didn't report to the office until nine and today it was before seven. He heard a grunt from behind the door signaling that he could come in. He walked in sleepily and waited for his commander to gesture to the seat in front of his desk. He did and Harry sat down heavily, rubbing his eyes.

"Harry, could you be any more obvious that you aren't pleased with being here this early?" his commander teased.

Harry chuckled. "Sorry, Kingsley. You know how I am about early mornings," he replied.

"Yes, I do. However, this is important. I have a new assignment for you, one that takes priority over all of your other assignments," Kingsley explained.

Harry perked up at this news and the urgency in his voice. He sat up more in his chair and leaned forward. "What is it?"

Kingsley took on a grave expression before speaking. "There have been rumors of an uprising of sorts from some Voldemort supporters. They are not from Britain, but a tiny village in Germany. It doesn't sound like much when I say it, but the reports are startling," he continued. He passed a file towards Harry who picked it up carefully, his stomach churning at the thought of Voldemort supporters. He opened it and read over some of the accounts quickly. It was almost like déjà vu from the war ten years ago.

"What do you want me to do?" Harry asked quietly, afraid his voice would break if he raised it any higher.

Kingsley frowned. "I need you to go to this village and spend some time there. Infiltrate their circle to make it so that we can apprehend them," he replied.

Harry lifted an eyebrow. "Kingsley, how do you expect me to get them to trust me, when I am so clearly Harry Potter?"

Kingsley looked away for a moment. "You'll have to alter your appearance," he responded.

Harry frowned and looked away as well. "Okay, so am I going there by myself?" he asked hesitantly.

Kingsley shook his head. He reached over and pressed a button on his desk. "Judith, can you send him in now?" he commanded through the speaker.

"Yes, sir," she chirped back.

Harry sat there, shifting uncomfortably. He already had a feeling that he knew who was going to walk in that door. Of course, as soon as it opened and closed, and the person spoke, he knew exactly who was going to be joining him.

"Kingsley," the man said politely.

"Thank you for coming, Draco," Kingsley said as he gestured to the seat next to Harry. Draco walked in and sat gracefully in the chair. Harry felt his face flush and he avoided looking at either Draco or Kingsley.

"Not a problem. I was getting rather bored in the Department of Mysteries anyway," Draco replied.

Kingsley nodded and then turned to look at Harry. "Your portkey leaves in an hour. You will have everything that you need at the house you'll be staying in Germany. It will drop you off outside the village. You will need to change both of your appearances before heading into town. Do you have any questions?"

"Yeah, what exactly is our story? The people in the village will want to know," Draco questioned as he gestured between him and Harry.

Harry looked up then and focused intently on Kingsley, afraid of what he was going to say. Kingsley cleared his throat uncomfortably and glanced away. "You're traveling across Germany on your honeymoon," he responded quietly.

**XXXX**

Harry and Draco tumbled across the ground when their portkey dropped them in the clearing of a forest. Harry was instantly up, wand raised, scanning the area. He saw and sensed no one so he relaxed. He turned around to see Draco still lying on the ground massaging his hip. He walked over and reached his hand out. Draco looked up at him cautiously, but allowed Harry to pull him up. He brushed his pants off and looked around.

"So you haven't said much since we were given our assignment," Draco commented.

Harry shrugged. "Not much to say. We are Hugh and Darian Sawyer from Leeds, England and we are touring Germany for our honeymoon and we are blissfully in love," he replied. He started walking towards a small path that led out of the forest.

"Potter, wait!" Draco called out. Harry stopped and turned to look at him. Draco looked like he was trying to say something, but stopped. He took a deep breath. "We need to alter our appearances first," he muttered instead.

Harry nodded. He was feeling very jumbled inside. He wasn't sure how exactly he felt about being with Draco for an indefinite amount of time, pretending they are a happily, newly married couple. His initial reaction was to yell a bit at the situation, but then he realized that Draco was just sitting there quietly, contemplative, and he stopped immediately. It was no secret that Harry was gay. He had come out a year after the war. Draco had never actively come out, but he imagined that Kingsley must know one way or the other if he decided on this cover. "Right, sorry," he mumbled as he walked back over.

He waved his wand in front of Draco and changed his hair color to light brown, changed his eye color from steel gray to hazel, and changed his nose, but left his lips alone. His stomach fluttered with the reasoning behind leaving those intact. He looked nothing like Draco after he was done. Still handsome, but not nearly as handsome as he was as Draco.

Draco waved his wand on Harry, lightening his hair to chestnut, changing his eye color to brown and correcting his vision, and altering some of his features. He made sure that the faint lightning bolt scar was gone. He frowned slightly at him which caused Harry to quirk an eyebrow, worrying that Draco had made him ugly.

"Something wrong?" he questioned as he felt his face.

Draco shook his head. "No, sorry. Everything is fine. Let's go," he replied as he started heading for the path. Harry watched him walk away. He sighed as he followed after him. He stopped and picked up a couple of rocks transfiguring them into two hiker backpacks.

"Here. I think this will look better than walking out of a forest empty handed," Harry said as he caught up to Draco, handing the pack to him.

Draco smiled slightly as he took it from him. "Good thinking," he replied. He slid it on his back and continued on, Harry walking silently by his side.

The forest was starting to thin out so Harry reached out and linked his hand with Draco's. He felt Draco tense at first, but then he quickly relaxed. He glanced sideways at him and noticed a blush on his cheeks. They arrived at the dirt road that went into town. They stopped for a moment, getting their bearings.

"It's beautiful here. That was a brilliant hike, love," Draco announced, loud enough to be heard, but not obviously loud.

Harry hesitated for just a moment before speaking. "You're beautiful," he replied sincerely. Draco nearly faltered at the compliment, but stopped himself when he saw a group of hikers coming onto the road several yards away. He gave Harry a brilliant smile before they continued walking down the road. The other hikers had stopped and were watching them.

"Top of the morning to ya," Harry said brightly to the group as they passed.

"Good morning, where are you two heading?" a man in the group asked in heavily accented English. He looked slightly suspicious of them.

"We're heading back to our cottage in Quedlinburg. We are on our honeymoon," Draco replied eloquently.

The women in the group smiled shyly and looked smitten with Draco. Harry moved closer to Draco out of nervousness about the scrutinizing they were getting from the man in the group. He reached out with his other hand and gripped Draco's arm, trying to make it look like he was just wanting to be closer to him.

"Well, enjoy your time here," the man said gruffly.

Draco nodded slightly before walking past the group, Harry still gripping his arm. "Well, wasn't he charming?" Draco commented quietly.

Harry chuckled and slowly released his grip on Draco's arm. "Sorry. I probably cut off your circulation," he said as he rubbed his arm quickly.

"No, everything's fine. It was actually a perfect move. It made it seem like you wanted to be closer to me. Maybe be protected by me," he teased.

Harry glared up at him. "Very funny," he muttered.

Draco chuckled and they continued for quite awhile in silence. "Do you think that man is part of the uprising?" he asked.

Harry hummed in thought. "I think it's possible and if not, he is definitely not a friendly person. He gave me the creeps actually."

Draco nodded. "I agree. We'll keep an eye on him. Now let's find our cottage. I could use a break and lunch."

They walked a bit longer and finally came upon their cottage, or more like a house. It was a part of several different houses, sharing walls. The front of the house that faced the cobblestone road was full of windows on both the bottom and top floors. The house was a nice sunny yellow with green shutters. There were window boxes full of red flowers on the second floor and ivy growing down the sides. It was amazing.

"Wow, this is fantastic!" Harry exclaimed as he took it all in. Draco smiled at the place as well. He walked towards a gate between two of the buildings and went through it into a little courtyard. Harry followed him and waited as Draco opened the door. They walked into the foyer. The entire floor was bright from the sun shining in the windows. The first floor was all wood with a kitchen, dining room, sitting room, and a small library. The stairs were in the middle of the house and spiraled upwards. Two bedrooms and a bathroom were on the second floor.

"Well, the Ministry sure knows how to pick them," Draco commented as he walked towards the kitchen.

Harry nodded. "Do you cook?" he asked as he took a seat at a bar stool against the island.

Draco chuckled and pulled out some things from the ice box and cupboard. "Definitely not. I do make a mean sandwich though. Care for one?" he asked.

Harry shook his head, but smiled. "Yeah, sure. You're good at potions though. Cooking is pretty much the same," he pointed out.

Draco snorted. "Yes, but there are too many variables with cooking. With making potions, it's easy and variables are not a part of it. Besides, I've tried before and have yet to find it enjoyable," he replied.

Harry hummed. "Well, I'm pants at potions, but I think I'm a good cook," he said.

Draco turned to look at him. He handed a sandwich over. "Then I guess you'll be doing the cooking?" he asked with a lifted eyebrow.

Harry shrugged. "I could. So how do you feel about all of this? I mean, this has to be unnerving for you. I know it is for me," he said, changing the subject. He bit into his sandwich and savored the flavor. For not being a good cook, Draco could make a great sandwich.

Draco leaned against the counter, plate in hand and looked over at Harry thoughtfully. "It's not awful. I mean they could have asked me in to partner up with some other bloke that was despicable. At least you're tolerable, now anyway," he replied in a slightly condescending tone.

Harry stared at him. "Hmmm, interesting and here I thought that you were just doing this to get out of monotony of your current job," he replied.

"Well, yeah. Did you think I did to hang out with you all day and all night?" Draco questioned, snorting at the end.

Harry glared at him. For some reason his words cut deep. "You know, if we have to pretend to be some newly married, happy couple, I suggest you be nicer." He stood up, grabbing his plate, and stalked away, heading for the stairs.

Draco watched after him in confusion. "Potter, wait! I didn't mean it like that!" he called after him, but the slamming of a door upstairs signaled that Harry did not want to hear it.

Draco sighed and set his plate down, pushing it away angrily. _Why did I say that? Of course that's the reason I agreed to come. I get to spend a great deal of time with Harry. _

Draco walked into the sitting room and clicked on the tele. Before he could sit down to watch, the bell sounded from the front door. He glanced to the stairs, but Harry didn't make a sound above. Draco quickly made his way to the door, checked his appearance in the mirror to be sure he still had his disguise on, and opened it. A woman was standing outside his door with a basket of pastries. She smiled brightly at him.

"Guten tag! Welcome to our village! I own the bakery down the road and thought I would bring you a welcoming gift," she said brightly.

Draco eyed the basket, trying to keep his wariness at bay. He reached out and took it. "Thank you so much. My husband loves pastries. This is a beautiful village. How long have you lived here?" he asked.

She blushed at the mention of his 'husband'. "Well, thank you. I have lived here my entire life. It's always been kept safe from outside influences. However, with the recent war, the horribleness of it was brought here. No matter, the war is over, You-Know-Who is gone, and everything is just wonderful again here. I hope you and your husband enjoy your stay and please don't hesitate if you have any questions to stop by." She waved and left quickly before Draco could respond.

He watched her leave and then once she was out of sight, he closed and locked the door before putting the pastries in the kitchen and running up the stairs. He rushed to the only door that was closed and knocked loudly. "Potter! Let me in!" he demanded.

"Love, that's no way to gain access to the bedroom," Harry said in a sing-song voice.

Draco growled angrily. "Hugh, darling, please open the door," he said through clenched teeth.

He heard shuffling behind the door and soon it clicked open. He pushed the door open and walked in. It was one of the rooms that faced the road. Harry waved his wand at Draco and he could feel his features returning to normal. Draco gasped and dove to the ground, covering his head. Harry started laughing hysterically from where he sat on the bed.

"Are you crazy, Potter?" he cried.

"It's been mentioned before, but no, I'm not crazy. Get up. I spelled the windows so that we can see out, but no one can see in. You should have seen your face though," Harry replied as he continued to laugh.

Draco stood up slowly and faced Harry fully, a glare marking his eyes. "Childish much?" he seethed.

Harry shrugged. "Old habits die hard," he responded nonchalantly.

Draco continued to glare at him and then shook his head. He sat down across the room in a chair missing the brief hurt that crossed Harry's face. "Look, I'm sorry for earlier. I didn't mean to upset you," he began. Harry looked away and shrugged. Draco wanted to growl in frustration. He took several deep breaths before speaking again. "A woman just came by the house. She owns a bakery down the way. She mentioned Voldemort," Draco continued.

Harry instantly perked up at that. "What did she say?"

"It's more like what she implied. She said that this village was always protected from the horrors of our world until the second war. Then she said that everything was wonderful now that it was over and she rushed off without even a response from me," Draco explained.

Harry looked down at the bed as he fiddled with a string, deep in thought. "It sounds like she knows more than she told you. We have to get to know these people, get them to trust us. We can't do that if you're not in this fully. You can't act like you've been forced to be here with me. Remember, we are on our honeymoon and blissfully in love," Harry said, not looking at him.

Draco shifted uncomfortably at his seat and then stood up. He walked over to Harry and reached out to touch his arm. "Are you in it fully?" he asked quietly.

Harry looked up then his brown eyes hard with determination. "Of course I am," he stated.

Draco felt himself get warm at the determination in Harry's voice. "So am I," he replied with the same tone. They stared at each other and then Draco waved his wand, setting Harry back to how he normally looked. Draco smiled slightly. "I'm going to lie down. The pastries the lady brought are in the kitchen. I told her that you love pastries," Draco said. He chuckled as Harry rolled his eyes and then he walked out of the room.

Harry watched after him. He sighed as he lay back onto the bed. He was still sorting through the hurt he felt at Draco's words. He rubbed his eyes roughly, suddenly feeling suffocated. He stood up and walked across the hall to the bathroom and quickly redid his appearance. He hesitated outside Draco's door, but heard him snoring loudly. He snickered as he turned and walked down the stairs. He quickly penned a note letting Draco know where he was and grabbed a pastry from the basket. He waved his wand over it quickly, checking for anything suspicious, but found nothing. He did the same for the other pastries and found that they were indeed safe to consume.

He slipped out the door and through the courtyard and started heading down the road. He passed several houses that were similar to the one they were staying in and then they started becoming shops. He saw a deli, an apothecary, a café, a little wine bar, and the bakery that he assumed the woman ran. He debated about where he should go, but thought he'd try his hand with the woman from the bakery.

He walked into the bakery and inhaled the delicious scent of baking bread. He really did love pastries and bread. He looked around and saw a couple of tables and then inspected the case of baked goods. His mouth watered for them.

"Oh, goodness! I didn't hear the chime!" a woman said in a high voice as she bustled out of the back.

Harry looked at her and saw a vague resemblance to Mrs. Weasley. He smiled kindly at her. "Hello, and compliments to the best baker in the country!" he beamed at her.

She blushed deeply. "Your husband did say you love pastries," she said with a shy smile.

Harry nodded in agreement. "My name is Hugh and you are?" he introduced.

"Oh, um, hello Hugh. My name is Annette. Where is your husband?" she asked as she looked around behind him.

"Oh, Darian needed a nap. He tires easily. I'm sure he'll make his way down here later for dinner though. Have you always been a baker?" he asked kindly.

Annette wiped her hands on her apron and glanced back towards her back room. "Um, yes. Well, my parents started this bakery when I was probably two so I suppose you could say I've been a baker for fifty years," she said with an uncertain smile.

Harry could tell that she was uncomfortable and he wondered if she was expecting someone. "Is everything alright? Did I interrupt you?" Harry asked kindly.

Annette shook her head quickly. "No, no, just very busy. I'm sorry, Hugh. There really is no rest for the baker," she replied hastily.

Harry nodded. "Well, thank you. I'm sure I'll come by again for these wonderful pastries." He smiled sincerely at her before he turned and left. He walked out the door and started moving to his right. He stopped at the corner of the building and came across an alley. He stepped carefully into the shadows of the alleyway and glanced around. He saw no one so he quickly cast a disillusion charm on himself and started down the alley towards the sound of raised voices.

"Mother, I've told you a thousand times. You should not talk to people who are visiting this town. You never know why they are here," a young man hissed.

"Markus, I'm sorry, but I can't just shun every person that comes into my shop that isn't from here! I'd go out of business otherwise!" she exclaimed.

Markus growled loudly and threw something across the alley. Harry jumped at the sound. He peeked around the corner and saw Markus clearly. He was tall and lanky with dark brown hair and steel gray eyes. Even though they were similar in shade to Draco's, there was no warmth in them. The man gave him goosebumps.

"Look, if either of them comes around again, do not talk to them again. They seem suspicious to me," he said coldly.

"Everyone seems suspicious to you!" Annette exclaimed angrily. Harry heard a screen door slam and he assumed that she had returned to her bakery. Harry ran quickly back to the entrance and took the spell off of himself. He stood there with his hands in his pockets looking around like he was lost or getting his bearings. He heard Markus stomping down the alleyway. He caught sight of a chocolate shop across the street a bit so he stepped out and started heading that way. Markus nearly ran into him.

"Watch it!" he snarled.

Harry suppressed the urge to punch him right then. "Sorry, I was just looking for the chocolate shop," he called after him as he stormed down in the opposite direction. Harry shook his head and continued crossing. He walked into the shop and bought an assortment of chocolates. He knew that Draco would love them.

"I see you have a chocolate fan?" the woman behind the counter commented.

Harry laughed. "Yes, my husband adores chocolate. I think he would send me right back out if I didn't bring him his chocolates," he replied.

She laughed and handed his package over. "Then you better get those to him. Congratulations," she replied kindly

Harry smiled. "Thank you," he said as he accepted his chocolates. He walked out of the shop and made his way quickly back to the house.

He let himself in quickly, shutting the door and locking it. He started to turn to face the kitchen when all of a sudden he was pushed up against the door, wand at his head. He gritted his teeth as his hand tensed around the box of chocolates, figuring out how he could reach his wand.

"Where the hell were you?" Draco demanded angrily.

Harry instantly relaxed and Draco loosened his grip. "I went down to the shops to do some investigating. I left you a note," Harry replied in annoyance. Draco frowned. He crossed his arms and looked away in embarrassment. "You got my note didn't you?"

Draco nodded slightly. "Yes, but that doesn't mean it was sufficient enough," he replied in a slightly petulant tone.

Harry narrowed his gaze. "Well, when I left, you were snoring super loud so I knew you were out. I didn't want to wake you."

"Well, just don't go out by yourself again. It's not safe," Draco responded, attempting a nonchalant tone, but Harry could hear the worry in his tone.

He softened his look. He waved his wand over his features and changed them to look like himself. He caught this glint in Draco's eye that got him curious, but he chose to ignore it for now. "I'm sorry. I did bring you chocolates and information," Harry offered as he presented the box to him.

Draco's mouth watered at the sight. He loved chocolate, especially German chocolate. "You bought me chocolates?" he asked in a small voice.

Harry grinned. "I know you like them," he replied.

Draco stepped forward and took the box. He slowly lifted the lid and looked at his assortment. "Thank you, Harry," he said breathlessly.

Harry lifted a brow at the emotion in his voice. "You're welcome," he said uncertainly. Draco didn't seem to notice. Harry watched with interest as Draco picked a chocolate and brought it to his lips. He took a slow bite, chewing as slowly as possible. A bit of caramel was left on his lip and Harry watched with much more interest as his tongue slid across his lip, licking up the caramel.

Draco opened his eyes to see Harry staring at him with his mouth hanging open and a heated look in his eye. "You should try this," Draco said as he took another chocolate and reached out for Harry to take a bite. Harry caught a challenge in Draco's eyes and leaned forward to take the chocolate directly into his mouth. He saw Draco's eyes widen and it was his turn to have the heated look.

"That is good," Harry commented as he finished the chocolate.

Draco nodded numbly. It suddenly felt very warm to both men and they quickly went their separate ways. Harry went upstairs and Draco went to the kitchen.

Harry stood in his bedroom, pacing back and forth across the floor. He felt his stomach flip flop as he thought about how delectable Draco looked while eating the chocolate. He walked over to his wardrobe and opened it. He pulled out a nice shirt and slacks. He took off his t-shirt and jeans and stood in his boxer briefs.

"Potter, do you want to….. oh gods," Draco muttered at the end. He blushed deeply and turned around. "I'm sorry, I should have knocked," he finished.

Harry turned to face him, but only saw his back. "Malfoy, it's not that big of a deal. Just a man in his boxers," he assured him.

"Right, um, do you want to go find a place to eat for dinner?" Draco asked still not turning around. Harry sighed.

"Will you look at me?" he asked.

Draco sighed and turned around. He was obviously uncomfortable. He looked up with a careful mask in place and eyed Harry. He was dying inside at how gorgeous he truly was. He had never seen this much of Harry and his imagination didn't even compare to the truth. Harry smirked at him.

"See, not so bad is it?" Harry teased.

Draco glared at him. "I might have to disagree with that," he responded defensively.

Harry rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Let me get dressed and we'll go find a place to eat, dear," he said in an annoyed tone.

Draco nodded once before he left the room quickly and went to his own. He shut the door quickly, moved to his bed, and buried his face in a pillow and let out a yell. "This case needs to be cracked before I do something I so badly want to do," Draco muttered to himself. He stood up, took a deep breath, and walked over to his wardrobe. He pulled out similar attire to Harry's and put it on before walking to the mirror and changed his features to his disguise.

He walked out of his bedroom and met Harry in the hallway. He hadn't changed his features yet and looked fetching in his outfit. Before his libido got the better of him, he quickly waved his wand, changing Harry's features.

"Ready?" he asked in a slightly shaky breath.

Harry nodded. They headed for the stairs and then the front door. As soon as they left the courtyard, they linked hands and started walking towards the shops. It was dusk so there was still some light in the sky. Harry waved his hand slightly and created a bubble of silence around them.

"So, I went to the bakery today and talked with the woman who brought the basket of pastries. She seemed rather nervous while I was there and kicked me out kindly pretty quick. I was curious so I went to the alley and I heard raised voices so I disillusioned myself and went down the alley. I heard the woman arguing with her son and he was telling her that she shouldn't talk to people who come into the town because they never know who it is. He says that we're suspicious," Harry explained.

Draco snorted. "How are we suspicious? We are simply honeymooning across Germany. This village has some great history and beautiful architecture. We are not suspicious at all," he responded.

Harry laughed. He noticed a couple of people watching them. He turned and kissed Draco's cheek and brushed his mouth by his ear. "Showtime," he whispered as he kissed the spot just below his ear.

Draco blushed deeply at the contact. Harry smiled lovingly at him and they rounded a corner to the shops. The couple watched them with more interest and started following behind them. Harry and Draco came across a pub that looked to have quite the crowd inside. Harry waved his hand quickly, dispelling the silencing spell before they walked in.

"This place looks promising," Draco commented as they weaved their way to a free booth. To everyone else, it would mean the food, but to Harry it meant a way to get to know the villagers.

Harry slid into the booth and pulled Draco in next to him. Draco looked perplexed for a moment. "Honey, I just want you close to me," Harry told him in a sweet voice.

Draco looked over at him with a loving look. He slipped an arm around his shoulder and nuzzled his neck. "Close enough for you?" he whispered seductively.

Harry felt his belly warm and his cock twitch in interest. _Geez, Harry, get it together. It's all an act, but Merlin does it feel good._ Harry was brought out of his musings to someone clearing their throat. Draco was still nuzzling his neck so it wasn't him. Harry looked up to see a waitress waiting patiently for them.

"Guten tag! Can I get you two anything to drink?" she asked.

"I'll take a firewhiskey," Harry replied.

Draco lifted his head and smiled at her. She blushed slightly. Harry found it hard not to roll his eyes. "I'll have the same," he said in a deeper voice than usual. Harry turned to look at him and narrowed his gaze slightly. The waitress left their table with a shy smile.

"Are you flirting with the waitress?" Harry questioned quietly.

"We want to be taken care of don't we?" Draco responded logically.

"We're on our honeymoon. You can't flirt with the waitress," Harry reminded him.

Draco shrugged. "Fine, I'm being charming."

Harry looked at him as he glanced around to look at the people in the pub. Harry was rather annoyed with how he was acting so he decided to remind Draco just what they were supposed to be portraying. Draco turned to start talking to him and Harry quickly took this opportunity and leaned forward to capture his lips in a kiss.

Draco's mind instantly went blank as his emotions took over. Harry was kissing him and he was completely overwhelmed and completely turned on by it. His lips were so soft and he kissed him with ease. He tried to pull him closer, but Harry pulled away, a satisfied look on his face.

"Just remember who you're here with," he whispered. The waitress returned then and Draco was speechless. Harry had kissed him and it felt so real. Merlin, it was the most brilliant kiss he had ever received. She set their drinks down and Draco quickly grabbed his and drank it down. It burned all the way, but he ordered another.

"How about a whole bottle?" he asked. The waitress grinned and walked away. "So um, see anyone interesting?" He turned to look at Harry.

Harry scanned the crowd, pleased with himself for making Draco so flustered. His eyes fell on Markus with a group of men. He also saw the man from that morning with him as well. "Look over at that group," Harry muttered as he took a drink of his firewhiskey. Draco looked over at the group and shifted uncomfortably. The group of men made him nervous.

"I think that you have spotted our group of uprisers," Draco responded. Harry heard the nervousness in his voice and knew that he was heading in the right direction.

"Are you okay? You seem really nervous or something," Harry asked in concern.

Draco shrugged it off. "Yeah, just remembering how much I hate those kind of people," he replied with anger in his tone.

Harry nodded. The waitress returned with their bottle of firewhiskey and took their order. They sat in silence, but were sure to not move away from one another and still look just as loving as before.

After some time and lots of firewhiskey, Harry and Draco were more relaxed in each other's presence and touches and kisses to the cheek were shared often. "You know what, love? I'm going to talk with those guys. See if I can get in with them," Harry said boldly. He pushed against Draco who moved out of the booth and allowed Harry up.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? You've had a bit of firewhiskey," Draco said unsurely.

"Of course, I'm sure. Do you want to go over there with me? These are like your former people," Harry pointed out.

Draco lifted an eyebrow at his last comment, but chose not to respond. "Fine. Let's go," he said shortly as he grabbed Harry's hand and started weaving their way through the crowd. He could tell that Harry was a bit drunk and wouldn't have let him go over there on his own regardless.

"Hello, boys! Anyone up for a game of billiards?" Harry asked boisterously. He slapped one of the men at the table on the back which caused several of the others to get their feathers ruffled.

Draco laughed uncomfortably. "You'll have to excuse my husband; he's had a bit to drink. We were just looking for a game of billiards with a couple of you. We are going to be visiting here for awhile and would like to get to know the residents here," he explained smoothly.

"Well, we don't want to get to know you or play a game of billiards with you!" Markus exclaimed angrily. One of the other men in the group gave him a warning look and he immediately settled down and just glared at Harry and Draco. Draco focused on the man with the warning look.

"I apologize for interrupting your evening. We'll simply take our wagering billiards game elsewhere. Enjoy your evening," he continued. He tugged on Harry and started walking away.

"What are you doing?" Harry hissed.

"Just wait," Draco whispered reassuringly.

"Warten!" the warning man called out.

Draco grinned to himself and turned around, schooling his features into a relaxed expression. "Yes?" he asked.

"What is the wager?"

"Hmm, I'd say 200 galleons," Draco suggested.

The man's eyes widened as did several of the others in their group. They looked at each other and had a silent conversation it seemed before the man turned back around and looked at them. "What are your names?" he asked gruffly.

"This is Hugh and I'm Darian. And yours?" Draco replied.

"Jan," he replied.

"Nice to meet you. Do you guys want to play?" he asked again.

"200 galleons?" Jan repeated. Draco nodded. "Fine. Let's play. Do you think your man there can handle it?"

Harry narrowed his gaze at the man and tensed which of course Draco picked up on. He reached out and patted his arm in assurance. "Of course, I can handle it," Harry responded in a heated voice.

Jan narrowed his gaze as well. "Feisty. Must be exciting in the sack," he baited.

Harry, of course, lunged at the man. He didn't get far as Draco looped his arms around his waist quickly and pulled him back against him. As soon as Harry's body made contact with Draco's, his eyes fluttered closed for just a moment. Draco moved around him swiftly and faced him. He gripped his shoulders, forcing Harry to look at him.

"Calm down, okay? Don't let him get to you. We'll play him and get to know them. Stay focused," Draco reminded him quietly. He kissed him quickly on the lips and then turned back around to face Jan. "Let's play," he said as he strode over to the billiards table, Harry in tow.

Draco reached into his pocket and slammed 200 galleons on the table. Jan and his goons looked on with even more interest. Jan turned to look at Markus and motioned for him to be his partner. Jan grabbed a cue and Draco grabbed one as well. They stared each other down as Jan set up to break.

There was no conversing throughout the game. Everyone was very serious, but Draco and Harry were learning a lot about the possible uprisers. Jan was clearly the leader. There were a few that were definitely loyal to Jan, but there were also a couple who could possibly flip easily on them. It was obvious that others in the pub avoided them. The tables that were near there's were not occupied. Actually, the pub was rather unbalanced with most of the patrons on the opposite side from this group.

Finally, the eight ball was the only ball left and Harry was up. Draco pulled him to the side as he contemplated his move. "You need to be sure Jan and Markus win," Draco whispered to him.

Harry looked up at him affronted. "You can't be serious?" he hissed.

Draco nodded. "Trust me," he assured him.

Harry stared at him for several moments before sighing and nodding.

"Well, ladies, are you done chatting?" Markus demanded.

Harry turned around slowly as Draco reached out and squeezed his arm. Harry moved out of his grasp and walked towards the front of the table. He glared at Markus who was chomping at the bit to punch him. Harry turned around, lined up his shot, and made the call. "Left, corner pocket," he said loudly.

His eyes met Draco's over his cue and he saw the pleading look in his eye to throw the game, but he knew that if they lost today, they would lose a chance at gaining information from them. He knew that Markus had a very short fuse and he imagined him losing it and attacking Harry which would cause some major problems with Jan. It was a hard decision to make.

Harry bit his lip as he brought his cue back. He quickly moved it forward and the ball went straight into the pocket. Draco's eyes widened for a moment and then he frowned slightly because Harry clearly didn't listen to his direction. Draco looked over at Jan and Markus and could clearly see Markus about to blow his top.

Jan's eyebrows lifted in surprise. He reached out to stop Markus from lunging at Harry, but it was too late. Draco rushed around the table and reached Harry quickly looking frantic. He tried to separate the two, but Markus was a lot stronger than he thought. Harry was throwing punches and reaching for his wand.

"Get off me!" he screamed. He finally reached his wand and cried out a stunning spell. Markus flew backwards and slammed into the wall across from him. Harry stood up and wiped his lip, blood showing on his fingers. "What the fuck is his problem?" he demanded at Jan.

Jan frowned as he studied Harry for a moment. He glanced over at Markus who was out cold. When he looked back at Harry, he had a calculating look in his eye. "He doesn't like losing. So, where did you say you were from?"

Draco held Harry close, not liking where Jan was going with this. "Leeds," he replied.

"Hmmm. Well, good game," he replied as he stretched his hand out to Harry. He shook his hand strongly and Draco did the same.

"Let's get you home and clean you up," Draco said to Harry. He nodded and started walking away, Draco following close behind.

Several people in the bar were watching the two carefully. Several were looking on with admiration. It seemed that Jan and his cronies possibly ran the town and that some didn't agree with it. They left quickly and didn't speak until they arrived at their house. Once inside and everything was silenced, locked, and blocked, they finally breathed.

"I'm sorry," Harry whispered.

Draco shook his head. "Don't be. I think you made the right choice. Obviously, Markus is a loose cannon and you definitely revealed that. I'm more concerned about your stunning spell. Jan seemed very interested in it," he replied.

Harry shrugged. He started walking up the stairs to the bathroom to take care of his busted lip and a couple of bruises that were forming on his cheek and chin. Draco followed him up the stairs and into the bathroom.

"Let me help you," Draco said quietly. Harry nodded as he turned to face him. Draco waved away his disguise so he looked like himself. Harry did the same to him. He smiled slightly as Draco went to work healing him. Once he was done, Draco placed his hands on Harry's face and stared into his green eyes. "I was freaking out when Markus lunged at you. I couldn't move. Watching you though, seeing how strong and brave you were, well it reminded me of how you used to be, when you were younger," he said quietly.

Harry blushed deeply at his endearing words. "I don't know what to-" Draco cut him off when he pressed his lips to his in a searing kiss. He was careful not to kiss him too hard like he wanted, but Merlin this kiss was so much more than the one in the pub. It felt completely real. Harry immediately responded. He placed his hands against Draco's chest, gripping his shirt as he pulled him closer. Draco deepened the kiss, encouraged by Harry's reaction. Harry backed up into the sink, dropping his hands to Draco's hips, pulling him closer. It was clear to both of them that they were very interested in what was going on between them.

Draco groaned as he moved from Harry's lips to his neck. He kissed him carefully, lightly, teasingly and Harry couldn't help, but sigh in contentment. He figured that the alcohol was to blame for this, but he didn't care. He got lost in the feelings coursing through him.

"Draco," he murmured. Draco stopped and leaned back to look at him.

"Yeah?" he whispered as he leaned forward and captured his lips in a small kiss.

"I'm uncomfortable," Harry replied.

Draco stared at him in confusion. Had he misunderstood the reaction he was getting from Harry? Did he go too far? "Um, I'm sorry," he said unsurely.

Harry grinned. "I meant leaning against this sink is a bit uncomfortable. Come on," he said as he took Draco's hand and pulled him towards his room. Harry hesitated only a moment before he climbed onto his bed, pulling Draco with him. They faced each other, suddenly very nervous about what they were going to do. Draco looked at the vulnerability that Harry was displaying and reached out, pulling him towards him. He wanted his lips back on his own. Harry complied and their lips met once again.

Draco pulled Harry closer to him which caused him to stumble slightly and fall backwards onto the bed, Draco landing on top of him. They started to laugh. "Well, if you wanted me to lie down, you could have just asked," Harry joked looking up at Draco with a grin.

Draco blushed. "Sorry, I was just getting a bit into it," he replied.

Harry blushed as well and grinned further. He pulled Draco back towards him, kissing him once again. Their bodies pressed against each other and Harry couldn't help, but arch into Draco which caused Draco to push back in eagerness. Draco slid his hand down to Harry's waist and slipped his hand under his shirt, brushing his fingers ever so lightly against Harry's stomach. Harry gasped at the contact and lifted his hips to grind against Draco again.

"You're driving me crazy, Potter," Draco whispered.

Harry chuckled. "Isn't that your job?" he asked in a teasing tone.

Draco sat back and looked down at him with an appalled expression. "I would never," he responded innocently as he placed his hand over his heart. Harry rolled his eyes and reached up and linking his fingers with the hand covering his heart. They stared at each other for several moments, minds racing at what was happening between them.

Harry popped up on one elbow and brought his mouth to Draco's ear. "I want you so much right now," he whispered breathlessly. He kissed the place below Draco's ear as he nuzzled his neck. Draco growled and captured Harry's lips in a heated kiss. Harry fell back, Draco crashing on top of him once again. The pace immediately quickened and soon shirts were coming off.

Draco was bringing his hand down Harry's side, heading towards his hard member when a crash sounded from downstairs. Draco jerked his head up and cocked his head to the side, listening. Harry tensed beneath him as he too listened. Another crash sounded. Draco leapt off of Harry, wand in hand. "Stay here," he ordered as he started for the door.

"Draco, wait!" Harry hissed, but Draco had already crept down the stairs. Harry bit his lip as he stood by the doorway. With the adrenaline leaving him, he began to feel lightheaded, the drink catching up to him.

"Its fine, just Kingsley!" Draco called up to him. Harry sighed as he heard the unmistakable baritone of Kingsley's voice murmuring from below.

Harry swayed as he hobbled back to the bed and collapsed on top of it. He didn't understand how he suddenly felt so light headed. He wondered if he might have taken too hard of a hit from Markus and was feeling the after effects. He closed his eyes for a moment to steady the dizziness that he felt. A moment later, he was out.

Draco ran up the stairs after speaking with Kingsley quickly about what they had learned. Kingsley seemed pleased with their progress and didn't linger long after. He was in a hurry to get back to Harry. He couldn't suppress the feelings that were coursing through him and how right they felt. He slid across the wood and peered into the bedroom. Harry was lying down and as he moved closer, he saw that he was passed out. Draco frowned at this, but as he climbed onto the bed, he saw how tired Harry truly was. He frowned further as he pondered why he looked so tired. He brushed Harry's hair back to reveal the faint lightning shaped scar. He traced over it, reminding himself what it represented.

He reached down and unbuckled Harry's jeans. He slid them carefully down his thighs and tried very hard not to peek at his package. He removed them completely and pulled his socks off as well before pulling the blankets up and around him. Draco dimmed the lights in the room as he simply stared at his former enemy. He wondered if he should go to his own room, but something made him feel like he needed to stay.

He stood and removed his own pants and then slid under the covers with Harry. He wanted to wrap him up in his arms, but imagined that Harry would wake and stun him out of pure surprise at having someone else present in his bed. Draco settled for being as close as possible without doing something that would get him zapped with a spell.

Draco extinguished the lights and then quickly fell asleep, the fire whiskey soothing him.

**XXXX**

Draco was jarred awake by something hitting him repeatedly all over his body. He woke up with alarm and felt the whiz of a hand flying past his face. He let out a yelp as he realized that Harry was thrashing in the bed. Draco waved his hand and one of the torches lit up some, enough for him to see that Harry was clearly having a nightmare. His eyelids were fluttering rapidly and his face contorted into several expressions of fear and anger. Draco watched in awe for a moment, surprised at how expressive he was. He wasn't prepared for when Harry opened his mouth and let out a horrified scream.

Draco nearly leapt out of his skin as Harry began crying out, begging for someone to stop whatever they were doing. Draco now knew why Harry looked so tired. He took a deep breath and reached out and pulled Harry into his arms. He ran his left hand through Harry's hair as he shushed and whispered soothing words to him. Soon, Harry relaxed and muttered Draco's name. Draco sighed as he felt Harry relax in his arms. He had his own nightmares, but he knew that he never reacted this way.

After some time, he started to feel his eyelids go heavy. He hoped that Harry wouldn't have anymore nightmares and he hoped that his nightmares weren't getting worse because of their current mission. He pressed a light kiss to Harry's temple as he drifted off to sleep.

**XXXX**

Harry awoke the next morning feeling the most rested he had felt in months, if not years. He felt warm and secure. He sighed and closed his eyes, wanting to drift off again. He laid there for about ten seconds before his eyes snapped open wide and he tensed, realizing something. He was being held tightly against another body. He looked down and saw pale arms wrapped around his waist. He tensed further as he felt warm breath on his neck.

"Oh gods," he murmured. His mind was racing as he tried to remember what happened last night. His mind was blank though. "Dammit," he muttered as he carefully wiggled out of Draco's grasp and slid out from under the blankets. He needed space immediately to sort through his thoughts.

Draco didn't seem to notice that Harry had left so Harry sighed and left the room quickly, rushing downstairs to make some coffee and tea and start breakfast. His hands were shaking as he prepared their drinks. "Calm down, Harry. Geez, you know it's something you've wanted for years. Why are you freaking out?" he muttered to himself as he looked through the cupboards for pancake ingredients.

He started mixing as he continued to stew about the situation he woke up in and the lack of memory for the night before. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't hear Draco coming down the steps nor hear the gasp that he uttered when his eyes settled on him.

Draco stared openly at Harry's backside, mouth gaping open. Harry's well toned back and legs were nothing compared to the tautness of his arse. Draco salivated at the sight. He was so lost in his staring, that he didn't notice how tense Harry looked nor the argument that Harry was having with himself.

"Good morning," he called as he walked further into the kitchen. Harry jumped visibly which confused Draco for a moment. He saw Harry take a deep breath before glancing over his shoulder at him.

"Morning. There's coffee in the pot and tea on the stove. Breakfast will be ready shortly," Harry said in an even tone.

Draco frowned at his tone. He walked over and poured himself some tea. He leaned against the counter to get a closer look at Harry. "Are you alright? You seem different," he questioned.

Harry stared intently at the pancake that was currently sizzling in the pan. The last thing he wanted was to make things awkward because that would surely ruin their undercover operation. He flipped the pancake and then turned to face Draco. He bit his lip as he tried to come up with the right thing to say. "I'm confused. I can't remember anything from last night and I woke up this morning wrapped up in your arms and I'm really confused," he replied knowing that he sounded ridiculous.

Draco lifted his eyebrow at Harry's confession. Harry removed the pancake from the pan and placed it on a plate and put on another one as he blushed deeply. Draco stepped towards him and reached out to touch his arm. "You don't remember anything?" he asked.

"I remember fighting with Markus vaguely, but that's it," Harry responded in exasperation his inner argument showing through.

"I see," Draco replied as he frowned. Draco deliberated for a moment before he reached out and gripped Harry's arm. Harry tensed and turned to look at him. Draco moved forward and pressed his lips to Harry's. He brought his free hand up and cupped Harry's cheek in his hand, tilting his head slightly to deepen the kiss.

Harry kissed him back easily, reminded of the night before. Draco broke the kiss and stepped back, looking at him expectantly. "I remember now," Harry whispered as he brought his fingers up to his lips.

Draco smiled slightly and then returned to his cup of tea. "Well then, now that you remember, let me tell you what Kingsley had to say last night," he replied professionally.

Harry lifted an eyebrow at his tone. He was unsure how he managed to 180 so quickly. "Kingsley was here last night?"

Draco sighed loudly. "You know, it's a good thing it was Kingsley, otherwise I would have been overpowered had it been someone else. You're pants at protecting people these days," Draco responded with a shake of his head. Draco looked up at Harry with wide eyes who was glaring at him. He opened his mouth to smooth things over, but Harry just turned back to the pancakes and started flipping and pouring in earnest. He flicked his hand and the ice box door opened and a carton of eggs flew out. They cracked over a bowl and a spoon flew out of the drawer and started mixing them. Then they poured into a skillet and a spatula began stirring and turning over the eggs.

Draco watched in awe at how much Harry was able to do and so quickly. "Look, Harry, I was just teasing. You're brilliant at protecting people. I don't know why I said that. I suppose it still bothers me that you forgot about last night," Draco said, trying to placate him.

Harry ignored him and continued making pancakes and scrambling eggs. He scooped some pancakes on a plate and eggs and set them on the bar. Draco looked over at them and then at Harry, frowning. "Tuck in before it gets cold," Harry muttered.

"Harry," Draco began. Harry shook his head and took his own plate to the bar and sat down. Harry had placed an assortment of fruit, syrup, jams, and jellies on the counter and was currently lathering his pancakes in maple syrup.

"What did Kingsley have to say?" Harry asked.

Draco sighed and sat down next to him. "He asked me what we've done so far and I passed along the information about Markus at the bakery and then what happened at the pub. He seemed pleased with our progress and then he left," Draco replied.

"Okay, good, thank you for briefing him. I think today we need to do some sight seeing and get to know more of the local people here, see what we can find out about Jan and Markus and the rest of their group. I'm going to go shower," Harry said as he pushed back from the bar, sending his plate to the sink. He started walking towards the stairs when Draco called out to him.

"Harry, wait! We should talk about last night," he pointed out.

"What's there to talk about? It's clear that I need to focus on our mission and keeping you safe. I apologize for my lapse in judgment," Harry responded.

Draco stared at him in disbelief at what he was saying. "So what you're saying is that you regret what happened between us last night?" he demanded.

Harry looked away, blushing deeply. "No, that is not what I'm saying," he replied simply before he headed up the stairs, slamming the bathroom door shut.

Draco stood there for a moment processing his words. He frowned as he turned to clean up the kitchen. Maybe Harry was into him after all, he thought to himself.

**XXXX**

Harry came downstairs to see Draco sitting at the bar studying a map. He felt horrible for how he reacted earlier. He shouldn't be so defensive about what happened the night before. He kept reminding himself that it was something that he had wanted for a long time. He vowed to just move forward and stay true to their mission, even though it was so close to what he truly wanted, he had to remain professional, but when he watched Draco studying the map, he knew it was futile.

"What do you have there?" Harry asked as he walked up. Draco turned slightly in his chair and pushed the map towards Harry.

"Kingsley brought a bunch of maps and such last night. It's a map of the town and where some incidents have occurred. Apparently they think their camp is somewhere near this lake here. I think that we should make that one of the places we go to. Is that alright with you?" he asked his tone professional.

Harry tried not to frown or notice the twisting in his gut. "Alright, well let's head out then," he replied.

He grabbed the packs that he had transfigured the day before and made sure they had food and water as well as some potions and first aid type stuff. He strapped his wand to his wrist and noted that Draco had done the same. They had placed on their disguises and were heading for the door when Harry stopped. He reached out to grip Draco's arm. "Listen, I'm sorry about earlier, okay? I can't really explain it right now, but I'm sorry," he told him.

Draco glanced sideways at him and nodded. "I know. Now let's go," he said. Harry sighed as he followed Draco out into the courtyard. They linked hands once they were past the gate and started heading towards the shops on their way out of town.

They had not traveled far before they heard loud voices coming from an alleyway. They glanced at each other and stopped near by, Draco dropped down to one knee to pretend to tie his shoes and check their bags.

"I'm telling you, it's suspicious! That was a very powerful stunning spell that he cast on Markus last night. That's not something an every day wizard knows how to do," someone exclaimed. Neither Draco nor Harry recognized the voice as Jan or Markus's so they assumed it was another one of the people that had been there.

"He's probably just a strong wizard. They do exist you know," another man replied in an annoyed tone.

"Yeah, but it's just suspicious," the other man insisted again.

"Look, you need to get your head on straight or else people are going to figure out what we're doing. Don't worry about them. They're just a couple of men, traveling through our town. They'll be gone soon enough," the man responded in a direct tone.

Harry and Draco glanced at each other before Draco stood and they continued on, quicker than before. They were passing the bakery when someone called out to them.

"Hugh! Darian! Hello!" someone called.

They both stopped and carefully turned around as to not act suspicious. It was Annette. "Oh, hello, how are you today?" Draco asked smoothly as he smiled kindly at her.

She walked over, glancing around nervously, and stopped near them. "Hugh, dear, I sure hope you're alright. I do apologize for my son's behavior. He has quite the temper," she apologized.

Harry waved her off. "Its fine, madam, I understand where he's coming from. I hope he's alright today as well. I'm told I stunned him quite a bit," he replied as he managed to blush deeply and look embarrassed.

An odd expression that Harry couldn't quite place crossed her face, but it quickly went away and she waved him off. Harry tried not to frown at her in confusion.

"Frankly, the boy got what he has been asking for, for some time. What are you boys up to today?" she responded, changing the subject.

"Oh, we are just heading out to check out the beautiful countryside. Any recommendations?" Draco asked.

She looked thoughtful for a moment. "There's a beautiful lake about 3 kilometers west. I love it there. We go there all the time," she offered.

Harry and Draco knew that this lake was the one that Kingsley believed held the location of their camp. "Sounds wonderful. Thank you. We hope you have a great day," Draco said to her sincerely. She smiled brightly at them before she waved good-bye and walked back to her bakery.

"Off we go then love," Draco said sweetly. Harry smiled as they both started heading west towards this lake.

They were on the outskirts of town within a kilometer of where they had been before they felt they could speak. "I shouldn't have stunned Markus," Harry commented dejectedly.

Draco shook his head. "No, don't get down on yourself about that. You did what any wizard would do in a duel. You just happened to have used an auror version of a stunning spell," Draco responded.

Harry groaned. "Geez, I can't believe I did that. Did you see her face? It was an odd look," he replied in exasperation.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked.

"Well, she seemed, I don't know, just as suspicious as the others, but I would think she wouldn't really be suspicious of us, if she wasn't a part of it, you know?"

"That is true. You don't think she's part of this do you?" he asked.

Harry shook his head. "No, that just doesn't seem likely. Maybe I was just seeing things. I have been pretty stupid lately," he added.

Draco felt his stomach tighten, wondering if that included all the kisses and moments that they had had. "How have you been stupid?" he asked, his voice shaking slightly.

Harry sighed and walked over to sit on a log next to the dirt road they were on. "Usually with missions I'm very level-headed and smart, but for several reasons, this time I'm just all over the place. I think that this mission is just too personal to me, you know?"

Draco sat down next to him. They made sure they were still touching, but with a bubble around them, blocking what they were truly saying from those that could be around them, they were safe to speak about what they wanted without anyone knowing different. "Why is it more personal?" he asked.

"The biggest reason? Because of you," Harry stated simply. Draco turned to glare at him and retort, but Harry held up his hand to stop him. "I'm not finished. My biggest issue is that you are here on this mission with me. You are a distraction that is both welcoming and frustrating. We are supposed to be acting like honeymooners, which is proving to be very easy, but it is confusing me so much that it is distracting me from what we are supposed to be doing here. I can't focus on the task at hand when all I want to focus on is you," Harry explained.

Draco stared at him in disbelief. He couldn't have heard him right, could he? "Excuse me?" he questioned quietly.

Harry blushed and looked away for a moment. He turned back and stared at Draco carefully. He waved his hand, causing the moment to freeze to possible on lookers, but keep going for them. He then waved his wand to reveal Draco's true appearance and did the same to himself. "I am telling you that all I want is to focus on you. When you walked in that door yesterday morning, and Kingsley gave us our mission and disguise, it was a blessing. I have wanted you for so long and to pretend to be with you, to be married to you, that's simply the most wonderful thing I could possibly think of. I have misplaced my anger several times since we've been here. I was frustrated that I was being thrown into something that I wanted for so long with you, but for it to only be a farce. I didn't think you felt the same as I did and I was angry because here we are being forced to kiss and act like honeymooners when I want it to be real," he continued.

Draco was speechless. Could he really be hearing this? He must be, because the feeling that was welling in his belly, moving to his heart, making it want to burst out of his chest, could only mean that he had heard right. "Harry, you have no idea how that makes me feel," he responded quietly. He leaned forward and kissed him tenderly, and of all the kisses they had experienced since yesterday, this one felt the truest. It made him wonder if Kingsley knew that his assignment would have this side effect.

Harry kissed him back carefully, feeling different than he had the night before. He pulled back and looked into those gray eyes that had held so much anger and hatred for so many years to see the true shade that they were. "What are you saying?"

Draco grinned. "I am saying that everything that you have said to me goes the same for me. From the moment you kissed me in the pub, I couldn't deny how I felt about you. You are so very distracting, but definitely needed and wanted. I knew I couldn't resist the chance to be with you all day and all night. Kingsley didn't have to even finish the question when he asked. I just wanted to be able to spend time with you, be close to you. This, right here, is more than I could have possibly asked for when I accepted this mission," he responded.

Harry blushed and leaned forward to capture Draco's lips with his own. As he turned to straddle him, he sensed that something was approaching; he broke their kiss for only a moment to disguise them again, before lifting the freezing spell. He moved himself to Draco's lap, pushing his groin into Draco's as Draco looped his arms around Harry's waist pulling him close. He brought his hands up to cradle Draco's face and deepen their kiss. Draco moaned at the pressure that Harry was putting on him and so badly wanted to apparate them back to their cottage and scrap their mission for the day. As he was about to do this, someone cleared their throat a few meters behind them. They broke apart and looked quickly at each other, satisfied that their disguises were in place. Harry glanced over his shoulder and saw Jan and another man from the pub the night before.

"Excuse us. We got a bit caught up in the moment," Harry said sheepishly as he rose off of Draco, pulling him up. Luckily, their excitement had gone down and it wasn't obvious how caught up they had become.

Jan grunted and looked annoyed by them. "Well, I'm not sure how they do it in Leeds, but here we like to be a bit more private," he said gruffly.

Harry and Draco both blushed deeply. "Well, we thought it was mostly private. I mean, we are on a deserted road and all, or at least it was," Draco replied smoothly.

Jan narrowed his gaze. "Where you heading?" he asked roughly.

"We were told there is a beautiful lake about 3 kilometers this way and we wanted to check it out," Harry replied.

Jan played it cool, but the man with him tensed obviously at the mention of the lake. "And who told you about the lake?" Jan asked calmly.

Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out the map that Kingsley had left the night before. They knew that it would look like an ordinary map to anyone, but him and Draco. "We saw it on this map and Annette recommended it as well," he replied. He held the map out to him. Jan took it and glanced through it quickly. He handed it back.

"Annette recommended it?" Jan asked curiously. Harry and Draco both nodded. Jan frowned before he turned to his companion. "Let's go. It is a beautiful lake. Enjoy yourselves," he said.

Harry and Draco watched them leave. As soon as they were out of their view, they both turned and started heading once again towards the lake, their moment from before put on hold.

After about another hour, they arrived at a sign that directed them through the forest and to the lake. They walked down the small path and soon the trees started to thin and they were able to see parts of the lake. Finally, they were past the trees and now on the edge of the beach. It truly was a beautiful sight. The mountains stood tall in the background and the flowers along the edge were so bright and colorful.

"Wow, this truly is beautiful," Draco commented.

The lake was clear and calm. No one else was in the area. Draco took a deep breath of the fresh air. He turned to look at Harry's response and was shocked at what he saw instead.

Harry looked like himself, and he imagined that he did as well, but that wasn't what really caught his attention. Harry was standing halfway to the lake. He had shed his backpack as well as his shoes, socks, and jacket. Draco watched as he lifted his shirt up and over his head, the muscles in his back moving underneath his skin. Draco bit his lip as he felt his groin tighten in excitement at what he was seeing. He watched as Harry began unbuckling his pants, slowly slipping them down his thighs and calves, the muscles flexing the entire time. "Oh Merlin," Draco exhaled.

Harry looked over his shoulder at Draco, a smirk on his lips. Draco didn't quite understand the smirk until he saw Harry's thumbs hook the waist band of his boxer briefs and start to pull them down. As soon as Draco saw the left arse cheek reveal itself he was aching to get out of his own clothes. He quickly lifted his shirt over his head, unwilling to miss a single moment. Harry's boxers were now at his feet and he was completely naked for Draco's eyes to feast on.

Harry turned slightly so that he could look at Draco better. "Care for a swim?" he asked.

Draco gulped. "I care for a piece of your sweet arse," he responded in a needy tone. He blushed deeply as Harry grinned. Draco managed to look Harry slowly up and down and Merlin was he something to look at. Far more gorgeous than his dreams could ever provide.

"How about you come over here then?" Harry suggested seductively. Then he did something that caused Draco to come completely unglued. To destroy any composure that he possibly held on to. Harry winked at him and gave him a saucy grin before walking into the lake. Bit by slow bit, Harry's body disappeared into the cool water of the lake and Draco knew that he had to get in there and feast upon him before he literally burst at the seams. He stripped the rest of his clothes as he walked towards the shore, which took a lot longer than it should have in his mind.

Finally, he was divested of his clothes and Harry was swimming laps in front of him. That simply wasn't going to do for Draco. He swam out to him and grabbed his arm, pulling him towards him roughly. Their wet bodies glided against each other creating a glorious amount of sensations to radiate through both their bodies. "Potter, we are on a mission," Draco said through clenched teeth. He waved his hand around them, covering them in the same freezing charm that Harry had used before. It moved with them so as to not show them frozen in place, but it allowed him to be with Harry, no disguises in place. To anyone who might happen upon them, they would still see Hugh and Darian, but it would only be an illusion.

"I've already told you, you are distracting me and we have unfinished business. I think we are in the perfect place to finish that business especially being in a lake, completely naked, with no one else around. Have I mentioned how adorable you were when you were trying to take your clothes off and move to the water at the same time?" Harry responded.

Draco glared at him. "Harry, do you realize how sexy it was to watch you strip in front of me? Slowly, so agonizingly slowly? We have a mission though," Draco tried to remind him. Harry pushed his erection against Draco's as he looped his arms around him and pulled him close. He leaned forward and kissed the place right below his ear. Draco bucked into him and then looped his arms around his neck as Harry kissed and suckled his neck and jaw.

The water was up to their chests and they were quite a distance from the shore. It was the most exciting thing they could be doing, even if they were ultimately protected from being seen. Harry slid his hand towards Draco's stomach and down to his aching erection. It was still hard despite the coldness of the lake. He took Draco into his hand and moved his hand slowly up and down his shaft. Draco shuddered and buried his face in Harry's neck. "If you want to get back to the mission, just say the word," Harry whispered huskily.

Draco bit Harry's shoulder gently as another shudder tore through him. There was no way he was stopping now. He lifted his head and turned so that Harry was forced to face him. Grey locked on green, and Draco lost control and crushed his lips to Harry's. He moved in rhythm with Harry's hand movements and found his hand gripping Harry's own aching cock and matching the same rhythm that Harry was doing to him. It seemed that all the feelings that he had suppressed, good and bad, for so many years, were bursting from within him. He was feeling the most passion and lack of control that he had ever felt with anyone.

He felt his release coming a whole lot sooner than he would have liked and he knew by the pulsing in his hand that Harry wasn't far behind. Harry increased the pressure of their kiss as they both started to come. It lasted for a long time and they never once parted or stopped kissing.

Finally, they were both spent. They parted reluctantly, but rested their foreheads together, breathing heavily. "That was simply brilliant," Draco murmured.

"One to never forget," Harry responded breathlessly. Draco grinned at his reference to forgetting the night before.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that," Draco whispered. He kissed Harry lazily, regaining enough breath to do so.

"Oh, I think I do," Harry replied between kisses.

After several more moments of kissing, they finally decided that it was time to focus. They swam back to shore and did a quick drying charm before they put their clothes back on. They snuck glances at each other as they dressed and couldn't help, but smile as they replayed what had just happened in their minds.

Once they were dressed, they found a shady spot to eat lunch. The silence bubble was around them again and they had put their disguises back on. "Harry, I want you to know that what we just did, it was the most brilliant thing I have ever experienced with anyone. I have never felt so unbelievably fulfilled until that moment with you. That tells me so much about how I feel about you," Draco said after some time of silence and eating.

"It does?" Harry questioned quietly, sounding less confident than the man who had completely stripped for him and got him off just moments before.

"When we get back to England, I want to go on a date with you. Take you to dinner maybe see a play, anything. I just want to be able to say that you are mine for real," Draco replied.

Harry's eyes widened. He couldn't imagine anything better than that. "I would definitely like that," he said happily.

Draco smiled broadly as he leaned forward, meeting Harry halfway, and kissed him again. Harry fell back onto the blanket they were sitting on and Draco hovered over him. Regardless that they didn't look like each other, he couldn't help, but want to kiss him because he knew that the lips he was kissing were indeed Harry's.

They laid there for some time kissing and then laid there just staring up at the sky, holding each other close. "Did you know you had a nightmare last night?" Draco asked, breaking the silence.

Harry tensed in his hold. "Oh gods, I'm sorry," he apologized.

Draco pushed up on his elbow and look down at him with a frown. "What is there to be sorry about?"

Harry blushed. "I know how I get with nightmares. Thus being alone for so long," he replied.

Draco shrugged. "It's fine. I just calmed you down and then you stopped. What were you dreaming about?"

Harry snorted. "I doubt it's truly fine. If so, you're a brave soul to want to sleep next to me flailing. Anyway, the usual, war, death, destruction, you know, that kind of stuff," he responded.

Draco reached out with his free hand and smoothed the hair across Harry's forehead. "Do they get worse when you're on a mission?" he questioned.

Harry closed his eyes at Draco's soothing touch. "It depends. When it's like this and so eerily familiar? Yes. Otherwise, they are just nightmares, no flailing and no screaming," he said quietly.

Draco looked down at him sadly. "I care about you Harry so I'm not going to abandon you because you have nightmares. Besides, like I said, you calmed down easily enough and you didn't have any more," he pointed out.

Harry opened his eyes and looked at him thoughtfully. "You must have the special touch if you were able to calm me down," he responded with a laugh.

Draco lifted an eyebrow and grinned. He leaned forward and kissed him gently. Once again, they both got lost in the kiss. "Yeah, probably," he said against his lips. They kissed for a bit longer and then finally, they decided that they truly had to get back to their mission. They packed up and started walking around the lake.

About halfway around, Draco and Harry both stopped. "Do you feel that?" Harry asked. He tipped his head to the side for a moment as if he was listening for something.

Draco nodded. "Yes, there are some heavy wards right here. Let me take a look," he said. He stepped forward and placed his hands out as he studied the wards. Some runes showed up in front of them and Draco concentrated on them carefully.

Harry looked around the area, looking for any sign that someone was watching them. He knew, of course, that someone could be clearly watching them from the other side and they would have no idea. "Be careful. Someone could be on the other side watching us," Harry whispered.

Draco nodded, but continued to study the runes that were appearing. After some more time, Draco stepped back and started walking away from where they were. Harry looked after him in confusion, but followed quickly. Draco started into the forest, a few meters from the wards. He said nothing as he continued to move through the woods. Harry watched him carefully, holding his wand tightly in his hand. He listened carefully to the noises around them.

Finally, Draco stopped and turned to look at him. His eyes were turning back to his usual shade of gray. Harry's eyes widened as did Draco's at seeing Harry's green eyes showing through. Draco knelt down and quickly drew the runes from the wards into the ground. He muttered under his breath as he waved his wand over them. Soon, Harry felt the signs of wards popping up around him. What was Draco doing?

Draco stood up and turned back to look at Harry. "Those are very serious wards. I have replicated them around us right now to bide us some time. This is definitely the place we are looking for. I know these wards," Draco said, his tone fearful.

Harry gulped. "How?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"Voldemort used them at Malfoy Manor," he whispered.

Harry shuddered at the thought. They had found the place. "We should call in back up," he responded.

Draco shook his head. "We can't right now. We need to get in there and look around. I moved us in here because I could sense someone near where we were. I know they didn't see us because otherwise we would have been caught. I can break open a hole in the wards to get us in there, but we have to get in quickly. Is that what you want to do?" Draco questioned.

Harry looked around as he thought. He knew that this was their only option. He stepped forward and kissed Draco fiercely. Draco returned the kiss in earnest, pulling Harry close to him. They broke apart sooner than either wanted. Harry nodded and then Draco turned and started creating a hole for them to slip through. Once it was created, they both went through it and Draco quickly closed it. They crouched down and looked at each other. Their disguises were no longer intact and try as they might; they were unable to get them back.

"Shit," Draco muttered. He looked around them. He could hear noise up ahead. He looked to Harry for instruction. Harry was staring at him with this fearful look that he had a feeling had nothing to do with their situation. "Harry, we'll get through this, I promise," he assured him, mirroring his feelings and thoughts exactly.

Harry nodded assuredly. "Alright, let's move towards that noise. Stay low and in the shadows. If at any point I tell you to get the hell out of here, you need to listen. Get a message to Kingsley to send in back up. That is the one order I expect you to follow completely," Harry replied completely in auror mode, his gaze burning into Draco's.

Draco looked astonished at the very thought of following this order. "I am not leaving you by yourself! I refuse," Draco whispered back harshly.

"Draco, promise me that you will. I can't bear the thought of losing you just when I've got you," Harry ordered.

"And you think I can?" Draco exclaimed.

"Promise me," Harry demanded.

They stared each other down for several moments. Draco had forgotten just how stubborn Harry was and of course, ever the hero, he knew that he would not back down. "Fine," Draco responded heatedly.

Harry nodded the affirmative and started moving forward. He was now in auror mode and Draco could definitely see that he was definitely meant to be one. They stayed close together and managed to stay well hidden. They had seen no one yet, but that meant nothing.

Eventually, they arrived on the outskirts of a campsite. There were several Wizarding tents set up in a circle surrounding a large fire pit. There were several people moving about, but neither of them could really tell who they were. "Move that way around the camp and I'll go this way," Harry ordered.

Draco wanted to protest, but knew there was no point. He nodded and started in the direction Harry had indicated. Harry started in the other direction and maneuvered himself through there carefully. He stopped and looked back to where Draco was and that's when he saw someone up in a tree, their eyes set on Draco.

Harry looked back at Draco; he hadn't noticed the person in the tree. Harry rushed back in that direction, sending a stunning spell at the person in the tree. They flew backwards and landed at the base of the tree. Draco looked over at the sound in disbelief. When his eyes returned to Harry's, he knew that he was about to be ordered to run. He was unprepared for the emotion that struck him and the thought of leaving Harry. His spell had been heard by others in the camp and their eyes immediately found Harry.

"Run!" Harry screamed, managing to send it through a quick bubble between him and Draco so that he would only hear it. Draco watched in horror as spells started flying at Harry. He saw Harry roll behind a tree and their eyes met. Harry mouthed for him to run. He knew he had to get help for Harry. He turned, choking out a sob, and ran away from Harry. He ran until he could feel the edge of the wards. He saw a tree in front of him and started to climb. He found that the wards did not cover the space above them and nearly cried out in joy at his luck. He sent Kingsley a patronus, alerting him to what had happened. He hoped that the aurors would be there immediately. His mind raced with worry for Harry and he wanted to climb back down the tree and come to his rescue, but he knew that if he didn't wait for the aurors, they would have no idea where to find them.

**XXXX**

Harry crouched down behind the tree, trying to come up with a game plan. The spells were coming at him fast and he was tiring quickly from deflecting them and sending his own. Finally, he called out. "Alright! I surrender!" The spells stopped and he dropped his wand a few meters away from him. He heard pounding footsteps and watched out of the corner of his eye as his wand was snatched up. Then he felt two strong hands grip him and pull him up from the ground. He kept his head down as they pulled him into the center of the tents. They threw him down roughly.

"Well, if it isn't Harry Potter, hero of the entire Wizarding world?" someone said near him. Harry's eyes widened at the voice. He knew that voice. It was Annette. _Merlin's beard, it was Annette!_ Harry thought. He couldn't possibly let her know that he knew. She may not know that he was Hugh and then Draco would still be safe and they wouldn't go looking for him. "Or is it Hugh?" she asked as if she had read his mind.

"I don't believe this," Harry whispered.

"Oh, believe it dear! Surprised? Of course you are. You were expecting that beast, Jan, weren't you?" she asked. Her Mrs. Weasleyness was gone. It had been replaced by a cold-hearted woman. "Where's that 'husband' of yours?" she questioned.

"He ran off. He was a coward and left me here to fend for myself," Harry spit out.

She laughed darkly. Harry knew there were others standing around, watching. He tried to lift his head to look at them, but he found that he couldn't. He was under a spell to keep his head down.

"Somehow I find that hard to believe. I saw the look in his eyes when he gazed at you. It was all real despite your cover as a happily married couple on their honeymoon," she said, taunting towards the end.

"I assure you, he is not here anymore," Harry replied in a scathing tone.

"Well, yes, but I have others out looking for him. He couldn't have gotten too far. I mean, we would detect him if he broke through the wards like we did the first time. I'm going out on a limb here, correct me if I'm wrong of course, but my guess is that your companion is Draco Malfoy?" she questioned. Harry tensed which gave her the answer she already knew. "Oh, this is just wonderful! I've often wondered how that boy turned out. Obviously, his father's careful upbringing didn't stick," she responded in a trilling tone.

"What is your agenda, Annette? What is your plan?" Harry demanded, trying to get her focus off of Draco.

"Oh, where to begin? Well, first I plan to overrun the German Ministry of Magic that Jan has worked so hard to rebuild. Then I will take on your Ministry of Magic because really, how dare they send you in to foil with my plans? Actually, first I plan to kill you once and for all, and then I'll do the rest," she responded.

Harry couldn't understand what he was hearing. "Why do you want to take over the German Ministry? That doesn't seem very logical," Harry pointed out. He instantly regretted his decision when she hit him with a stinging hex that lanced through him deeply. He bit his lip in an effort not to cry out.

"Of course it's logical. I don't want to be oppressed and that is what the German Ministry is trying to do to the witches of this country. Voldemort, Merlin rest his soul, would have made it possible for the witches of the world to have the ultimate power. We would no longer bow to our male counterparts," she responded matter-of-factly.

There was a murmur of agreement for others in the camp. Harry snorted. "You've got to be kidding me. If you honestly believe that, you're more of an idiot than I thought you were," he said in disbelief. He was hit once again with a stinging hex and then lifted up and thrown across the center of the camp, landing close to the blazing fire. Harry felt the heat of the fire instantly and tried to roll away from it. He didn't get very far before he felt his body contorting in pain as Annette cast the Cruciatus curse on him. His body lifted off the ground and his back arched painfully as the curse went through him. When he finally cried out in pain, he dropped to the ground, the curse lifted. He was breathing heavily and trying to pull himself up off the ground.

"How dare you call me an idiot? Voldemort's right hand person was Bellatrix, a woman to be admired. He would have given everything to her!" she exclaimed.

"Let me tell you something, lady, Voldemort cared only about himself. He would have thrown Bellatrix to the Dementors before he'd ever let her be more powerful than him. Voldemort was a snake and his end goal was for him to have all the power. You are delusional to think otherwise," Harry croaked out.

He knew it was coming the second he started speaking, but it didn't make it any easier to handle when she cursed him again. The spell was stronger this time and even when he started screaming, she continued on.

"That is enough, Annette!" Jan yelled from the edge of the camp.

Annette let out a squeak and Harry dropped to the ground. He landed face down, and knew that his nose and lip were bleeding from the hit. He just lay there, unable to move and barely conscious enough to hear Jan.

"What are you doing here? How did you get through these wards?" Annette demanded her attention off of Harry.

"Because as Potter stated, you are an idiot. You didn't complete the wards. You forgot to place them over the camp. Sure, no one can get in here from the ground, but overhead, well that's another story. For somebody who followed Voldemort's moves so closely, you'd think you would have figured that out," Jan replied.

"Mother, what is wrong with you? How can you possibly think this is a good idea?" Markus demanded as he gestured to Harry pushing past Jan.

Annette blushed. "A minor error on my part in getting this camp set up so quickly, Jan. Now, Markus, why don't you tell Jan how you're working with me and not him?" she bristled.

Markus shook his head at his mother. "I was working for Jan this entire time mother. You realize that you've just taken on something that you will not be able to get out of. You have attacked Harry Potter and as we are all aware, undercover or not, Draco Malfoy is here and he will have alerted the aurors and they will come in here and rectify what has been done to Potter. You know how the Malfoy's work. Despite young Malfoy being entirely different from his father, you know how he'll react when he gets back here and sees what you've done," Markus explained.

Harry wasn't sure if he was hearing things or not, but Markus was defending him. He was so confused right now. He groaned and let out a cry of pain as he tried to get up. Annette jumped and whipped around, sending another curse at him. It was quickly deflected though by Jan.

"You've lost. Your agenda is ridiculous. The German Ministry was not going to oppress witches. If anything, they were going to give them more. Now, you've completely ruined it. I tried to warn you," Jan said.

Annette screamed in frustration and started flinging spells at Jan, Markus, and the rest of their group. Her people were unsure what to do and only a few were sending spells back at them. She backed up until she was next to Harry. She flicked her wrist and Harry rose into the air against his will. Annette placed him right in front of her and narrowed her gaze at Jan and his men. They instantly stopped and stared at her in disbelief.

Harry felt completely trapped and bruised and bleeding, he couldn't think of a way out of this mess. He just hoped that Draco would return with the aurors and catch her off guard.

"I refuse to be held down any longer! Bring me my broom!" she cried. One of her people jumped at her command and quickly brought her broom to her.

"Let him go! You're acting crazy, mother!" Markus called out to her.

She shook her head and mounted her broom. She reached out to grip Harry's shirt and pulled him towards her and onto the broom. He cringed at her touch. "I am not crazy, son, I am completely sane," she said between clenched teeth. She tipped the broom up and kicked off into the sky. Harry screamed as they flew towards the tops of trees at an alarming speed. "Can you swim, Potter?" she questioned as she gripped him tightly, painfully around the waist. Harry pulled at her arms, but it was pointless. He was completely drained. He knew that if she dropped him over the lake, he wasn't going to be able to swim, not in his condition.

Sure enough, they were high above the lake. Annette laughed wickedly before she pushed Harry towards the end of her broom. "Now I will finish what Voldemort started so many years ago. Enjoy!" she cried as she shoved him off her broom. Harry cried out as he started to go over the side. He managed to take hold of the end of the broom though and it started to dip and then spiral downward. Annette cried out in surprise, not expecting his reaction. She must not have known he was a seeker back in the day.

Harry looked up at her through swollen eyes and then down at the lake that was coming closer rather quickly. He caught something out of the corner of his eye and looked up. He saw someone flying through the air, with platinum blond hair and he felt relief at the sight of it.

Draco was zipping down to him, while other aurors were following behind him. One sent a spell at Annette that made her fly off her broom and into the water. Harry felt his fingers start to lose their grip on the broom and just as he was about to fall, Draco swooped in and grabbed him, hauling him up onto his broom. Harry collapsed against Draco's back and instantly passed out.

Somehow, Draco managed to get them to the shore without them both falling off. Once there, he set Harry down and started healing the injuries that he could see. He worked meticulously even though his mind and heart were racing with panic. Harry remained unconscious the entire time.

Finally, Draco was done healing what he could see. The aurors were pulling Annette out of the water from several meters away and she was cursing and yelling at them. They simply silenced her and bound her before they headed into the woods to apparate her away. A couple of other aurors had landed next to where Draco was with Harry.

"Is he going to be alright?" Auror Paul asked.

"I think so. He's just passed out right now and I've healed what I can see. He'll need to get to a healer as soon as possible," Draco replied, his tone worried.

"Let's get him up then," Auror Simley directed. He and Auror Paul walked over and got on either side of Harry and hauled him up. Draco followed them as they headed off in the direction that the others had taken Annette.

**XXXX**

A few days later, Draco was sitting in Harry's hospital room at a German hospital. He continued to remain unconscious as his mind and body repaired themselves from the spells he sustained. Draco had barely left Harry's side the entire time. He only left briefly to use the loo, but that was it. Statements about their mission were taken in Harry's room. Draco refused to leave his side.

"Draco, has there been any change?" Kingsley asked as he walked into the room.

Draco did not look away from Harry when he answered. "His coloring is better, but other than that, no," he replied in a flat tone.

"Why don't you go freshen up?" Kingsley suggested quietly.

Draco looked up at him with a glare. "I'm not leaving his side," he responded.

Kingsley sighed. "Go into that loo, leave the door open, and splash some water on your face, young man. I'm sure that when he wakes up, he doesn't want to see you so ragged," he ordered.

Draco stared at him with wide eyes. He stood up slowly, feeling compelled to really follow Kingsley's order. He went into the loo and did as he was told. When he returned, he felt better. He took Harry's hand into his own once again and focused on him. Kingsley chuckled beside him. "What?" Draco asked defensively.

"I knew that when I chose you to go on this mission with Harry, I was making the right choice," Kingsley replied.

Draco looked up at him. "What are you talking about?" he questioned.

Kingsley took a seat in the corner. "I knew that putting you two together as honeymooners would work out perfectly. I couldn't imagine Harry being with anyone else for this mission. I know for a fact that despite his original protest to my choice of partner for him, he was grateful for it."

"How do you mean?" Draco asked his attention more focused on what Kingsley was saying now.

Kingsley smiled slightly. "I think you know what I mean," he implied.

Draco responded with a blush and turned back to look at Harry. He ran his thumb across Harry's hand, smiling fondly at him. "Yes, I know," Draco replied simply.

Kingsley chuckled and then quieted down as he and Draco waited in silence for Harry to awaken.

**XXXX**

It was a few more days before Harry finally opened his eyes. He was completely healed, but they weren't sure exactly what the long term effects of the Cruciatus would be on him. Draco figured he wasn't crucioed too much and would be fine, but of course, he worried anyway.

Draco walked into Harry's room after stepping outside for a moment to speak to an auror guarding his door. Harry was blinking slowly and looking around. Draco rushed over to his bed and sat down on the side, taking Harry's hand into his own. "Hey there, how are you feeling?" Draco asked quietly.

Harry turned his head so that his eyes focused on Draco. Harry frowned as he looked at him which made Draco's stomach turn over in nervousness. Then, Harry smiled, and Draco was able to breathe again. "I was expecting Draco Malfoy, not some homeless man," Harry croaked out. He smirked slightly at Draco's affronted look.

"Well, excuse me! I have barely left your side for a week! That is like millennia in my world!" Draco exclaimed.

Harry chuckled and shook his head. "You're too easy," he replied.

Draco huffed and crossed his arms in annoyance. "Yeah, well, maybe you should just be unconscious," he retorted.

Harry instantly closed his eyes and Draco looked at him with his glare. Harry didn't open his eyes so he pushed on his arm. "Okay, haha, you're funny," Draco responded with a fake chuckle. Harry still didn't open his eyes and so Draco shifted uncomfortably. "Seriously, Harry, I was just joking," Draco said in an almost begging tone.

Harry quirked an eye open and grinned. "I know. So what did I miss?" he asked. He reached over weakly for some water, but Draco grabbed it and poured and served it for him. Harry nodded his thanks. He sipped at it and then set it in his lap and looked at Draco expectantly.

"There's no, 'hey Draco, thank you so much for staying by my side for a week and for coming back to rescue me and for being so unbelievably amazing?'" Draco questioned, sounding offended.

Harry stared at him for a moment and frowned. "I figured we could get the technical, boring stuff out of the way, and then have plenty of time for the stuff I really want to say and do to you," he suggested.

Draco's mouth dropped open and he blushed deeply. He turned to look around wondering if Harry was really Harry or not. "Um… I'm not sure what to say to the last part, but um…. There is a lot that has happened so I think we'll need to meet with Kingsley after you're out of the hospital and we can explain. This thing is really messed up and I'm not even sure I understand it all," Draco explained.

Harry nodded. "Could I borrow your wand?" he asked.

Draco looked confused, but handed it over regardless. Harry pointed it at his mouth and muttered a spell and then handed it back. "Come here you," he said quietly, blushing slightly.

Draco's brows rose to his hairline and he grinned. He leaned forward and captured Harry's lips with a sweet kiss. He hadn't realized how much he missed his kiss until this moment and vowed to kiss him often and to never go an hour or a minute without kissing him. They broke apart after a few moments, flushed and grinning. "I'm glad your memory didn't leave you," Draco whispered as he kissed him quickly again.

"I'd be pretty mad if it did. Although, I could make new and better memories with you to replace them," Harry suggested.

Draco shook his head. "Whether you had lost your memory or not, we're going to make memories, great memories," Draco promised.

**XXXX**

Draco and Harry arrived at the Ministry a couple of days later. Harry was still a bit weak, but was glad to be out of the hospital. Draco and Harry had been inseparable since Harry got out.

"Ah, Harry, glad to see you out and about again. How are you feeling?" Kingsley greeted.

"Better and glad to be out of the hospital. I understand that this case had a bit more to it than we thought?" Harry replied, jumping to the reason they were there.

Kingsley chuckled as he gestured for Harry and Draco to sit. "Well, it seems that we were misinformed as to the situation. As I'm sure you assumed when you got there, Jan and his people were the ones responsible for the unrest by the way they acted. As you learned, Annette and her people were behind it instead. It was a really great cover though."

"What I've learned from the German head auror, is that Annette's husband followed Voldemort very closely. He helped aid in keeping him hidden when he passed through that area as well as any incidents that occurred during Voldemort's first and second reigns. Unfortunately for Annette and Markus, he was killed early in the second war because he was doing Voldemort's bidding. Annette, of course, blamed the German aurors and not the person who ultimately caused his death. When she brought her issues and concerns to the aurors, they treated her like a criminal, as they should have considering who her husband was and the fact that it was no secret she participated as well, and took away her status and her wand. That is where her 'women are being oppressed' platform came from and she had enough support from scorned wives of Voldemort's followers to start stirring things up again."

"Jan became aware of it when Markus realized that his mother was starting to lose it and he started working with Jan to dismantle Annette. Of course, Annette caught wind that Jan was trying to stop her so she told her son to spy on them, but ultimately, he was spying on her. It's quite the tangled mess and it's really unfortunate, but that's what was happening," Kingsley explained.

Draco and Harry stared wide eyed at Kingsley and his explanation. Harry glanced over at Draco to see him looking thoughtful and a bit sad. He reached over and touched his arm and he looked up at him. "That sounds far too familiar for my taste," Draco commented quietly.

Kingsley nodded and frowned. "Yes, it does. Annette will get the help she needs and hopefully one day, she and Markus can have a relationship again. That reminds me, Harry, he did say that he didn't treat you very well and he apologizes for that."

Harry snorted. "I'm sure he does."

Kingsley laughed. "I'll want full reports on Monday, but until then, Harry, Draco, I don't want to see you again," he ordered.

"Wait, how did she get a wand?" Harry asked.

Kingsley shrugged. "How do any of them get a wand when they've been taken from them?"

Harry chuckled and nodded in agreement. "What about Jan and Markus? I was so sure that they were responsible for all of this," he replied.

"Well, they were trying to keep it under wraps that they were trying to stop Annette. They get a bit defensive and suspicious of people coming into their town. They were especially on edge because Annette was escalating and they didn't quite know how to handle it peacefully. Luckily, they had your help," Kingsley explained.

Harry and Draco both nodded and stood. They all shook and then Harry and Draco left. They walked away from the ministry and down to a small park nearby. Harry sat on a bench and Draco joined him. "Are you okay?" Harry asked.

Draco sighed looking down at their joined hands thoughtfully. "I guess. I mean, Markus and Annette, that could be my mother and I. It almost was. I can't imagine being in the position that Markus was in. I would be angry all the time too. It's all just so close to what my life was like," he responded, almost sadly.

Harry squeezed his hand and leaned over to kiss his cheek. "Yes, but it's not anymore. You have a job, your parents are mostly confined to their home, but they do what they can to repent for what they did. You're not Markus and Annette. You are Draco, my Draco, and that's what matters," he assured him.

Draco blushed. "I like the sound of that," he responded.

Harry chuckled as Draco turned on the bench and leaned forward to kiss Harry. He responded immediately and sighed with content. They both knew that if Kingsley hadn't assigned them this job, despite everything negative that happened on the assignment, they would have still been dragging their arses to realize what they truly wanted. Each other. At least Annette was good for something, or two things, since her pastries _were _delicious.

THE END


End file.
